


With a Little Kink...

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misadventures in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Kink...

Title: With a Little Kink...  
Pairing: Sho / Ohno  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: One-Shot (2018 words)  
Genre: AU!Office!Cos-play. PWP/Smut. Romance.  
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
Summary: Misadventures in the office.  
A/N: Er...written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) with the _Sho / Ohno free square._

 

Walking in heels, Ohno didn't particularly minded, not really anyway; he was used to it by now. The outfit however, that was a whole different ordeal, more so with the hidden catalog of ' _Spicing Up Your Love Life with a Little Kink'_ by Aiba Masaki and Ninomiya Kazunari (editor) and Matsumoto Jun as the designer.

He shifts and tugs at the skirt that seems to rise at each and every step he takes. Not like needs to anyway, Sakurai's office – therefore his assistant desk was kept way up in the sky scraper – people needed to cross one door, then the security and finally the door that actually led them to Ohno before he announced them to Sho.

_No one can resist you, how else am I going to keep you away from prying eyes_

Sho wasn't that convincing, but Ohno just shrugged and let him be. Besides, he kind of likes the idea of having a 'secret garden' for themselves.

Mind the idea that sometimes, when Sho was overworked – which was most of the time, that Ohno would find himself bent over Sho's work desk or that fancy chair of his.

Ohno wondered when Sho developed these kind of kinks as he makes his way towards the office and knocks. A grunt is heard and he shifts the packets of papers before opening the door.

Sho is rubbing his eyes before he blinked and roamed his eyes over him.

“That's a good choice, Satoshi,” he hears Sho's gruff tone and Ohno feels his legs weaken at that. He can practically feel Sho undressing him, or even more, eye-fucking him.

Setting the papers down, he sees Sho pushing away from the desk, opening his legs; no doubt giving his cock the space to show. Ohno doesn't even need him to say anything, because he is there, kneeling down and unbuckling Sho's pants, palming the forming bulge.

Sho hums in appreciation when Ohno opens the slit of the boxers and his cock pops out in all its glory.

Ohno licks his lips in anticipation, adjusting himself to widen his legs to allow the skirt to ride up and give him enough room to touch himself. He pumps Sho slowly, massaging him thoroughly, before he leans down and begins to lick the length of it. He drools saliva and it become easier to slide his tongue over it. The musky scent of Sho causes him to moan and open his mouth wider, his lips stretching as he slowly took Sho in.

Sho hisses and grips his hair – Ohno is turned on by the roughness, not that he was into that, but sometimes, experiencing something new can make things worth while.

“Fuck,” Sho curses and Ohno sucks harder, taking in the saltiness of the pre cum and the sweat; he moans and reaches for his cock, it's straining against the fish net stockings, even after he did some tucking. He whimpers when he struggles to release himself, but his mouth doesn't stop working around Sho's cock, the fingers tug at his hair a little painful, but he ignores that in favor of lightly nipping at the head.

Sho shivers and pulls him away roughly, Ohno blinks at that, a small note of confusion slipping past his eyes before he looks up to see Sho's eyes ablaze with lust and wanton.

“Over the desk,” Sho growls. Ohno shivers and obeys, his legs wobbling on the heels.

Ohno feels him press his cock against his half covered rear. He closes his eyes and whimpers when Sho reaches under the skirt and grabs his balls, massaging them through the fishnets before he rubs the hardened member.

“Sho,” Ohno whimpers, eyes slitted open.

Sho chuckles and leans against him, pressing the aching member against the wood a little painfully. He feels Sho's hot breath against the back of his neck, the moisture making him shiver. Sho licks at the knob of his spine, lightly sucking on it for a moment.

He hears the slight frustration Sho lets out once he tries to remove the stockings. His escaping giggles turned to muffled groans when Sho rubbed his length against his backside. Finally, Sho manages to slide down the stockings, running his hands firmly over the perky bum presented to him. Ohno stuck his butt out more, pressing more to Sho's hands. He can practically feel Sho's lips form into the same triumphant look he always gave him.

Ohno did always loved each and every time Sho placed feather light kisses against the hallow of his neck and shoulder. He gasps and grunts when Sho smacks his thighs to open up for him. Ohno complies without a second thought, only with the feeling of Sho's hardness pressing insistently against him got him so horny.

The skirt is scrunched up around his hips, the blue leather material had done nothing to hide him from Sho's prying eyes all morning, but they did provided a better and faster access for Sho to do things faster. He feels Sho's hand slide up to go under white tank top and blue leather jacket, only to raise goosebumps as his warm fingers rose to press his fingers over the hardened nubs. Ohno lurched forward, an open mouth moan and Sho's other hand fist around his arousal. Sho releases him and runs his hands down his exposed thighs, to the back of the knees only to wrap slender fingers around them and help him widen his legs even more. Ohno moans as he was pushed more against the oak desk, wishing that Sho would just get things started.

“Sho, please,” he whimpers. In response, Sho licks the shell of his ear, sliding his tongue down to his neck.

“Be good Satoshi,” Sho forewarns and Ohno nods immediately, his eyes closing at the feel of Sho's hand running his fingers over his exposed entrance. He tenses momentarily when he feels warm breath and his eyes widened when he feels the hot wet tongue of Sho lapping at his backside.

His eyes tear up at the sensation – Sho parts him and fully exposes him, slowly dipping his tongue in the crevice. Ohno almost comes just at the idea of what Sho was doing – Sho's never done this before.

_No lube. Fuck._

Sho lifts one of his legs and Ohno whimpers when the tongue starts going in and out – _he's a god damn good kisser, but this,_ Ohno momentarily thinks before it vanishes when Sho grabs his other thigh, lifting him off of the floor and pressing him fully against the desk as his tongue fucked him persistently. Ohno let out a small sob as his hands clutched to the edges of the desk; white knuckled, he felt as if he might fall.

Sho sucks and Ohno cries out, shaking as he leaked more. Sho bites and licks over the flesh, his fingers sinking into the white pale flesh presented to him. Ohno bites his lip, eyes now closed tight as he tries to ride the overwhelming pleasure that Sho is giving him.

He whimpers when Sho places one of his thighs down, pulling away. He blinks and pouts, ready to pound him when Sho inserts a finger into him. Sho is firmly pressing, hurriedly and Ohno can only writhe when Sho added another finger, beginning to scissor him, before adding another one, stretching him more and more, touching that little nub inside him that threatens to shatter his entire being.

“Oh, fuck you, Sho,” Ohno grits out when he hears Sho let out a small muffled laugh against his neck.

“Hm? No. I'll fuck you until you can't sit properly,” Sho promises, fingers lazily sliding in and out of his cosplaying lover. Ohno might have whimpered like a bitch in heat just hearing Sho talking to him like that.

Sho places Ohno's leg over the desk, holding it in place as his other hand grabs his length and begins to ease himself inside. Ohno feels the stretch, the burn of Sho's cock inside him, the length reaching his prostrate, brushing against it too little only to cause him to whine.

Sho lays his chin against Ohno's shoulder, his breathing is ragged as he pushes in fully.

“I would love for you to arrest me,” Sho murmurs into his ear, his hips now pushing in and out, a little slow paced for Ohno's liking, though that thought is gone when Sho grunts and wraps his now free hand around his aching dripping cock. Ohno sighs momentarily before he gasps when Sho pulls out almost all the way before slamming back inside.

“Because...Ah! Sho, faster!” Ohno whimpers.

Sho grins, pushing in deeper, faster, firmer; his hand only speeding up to keep up with his hips movements.

“Fuck, Sho,” Ohno curses and then cries out when Sho lets him go. Sho laughs into his ear only to fist him again tightly to prevent him from coming. Ohno sobs a little more, hating and loving how Sho teased him.

Ohno feels him tense, his own body shivering when Sho spills into him. He never really liked the wet feeling inside him, but Sho still had work to do.

 _Just this once,_ Sho promises into his ear and Ohno moans in return.

“Good boy, Satoshi,” Sho praises him, turning him around. Ohno is still hard and Sho's hand is fist around him.

“You look so hot right now,” Sho whispers into his ear. Ohno groans as the hand begins to pump him, the thumb and forefinger pinching the head, but the fist around his cock doesn't go away.

Sho grins wickedly at him;

“As a reward,” Sho says mischievously before laying him on top of the desk, not minding the stacks of papers there. Didn't matter, extra documents and papers that can be reprinted.

Sho releases his cock, draping Ohno's legs on his shoulders, exposing Ohno more than before. Ohno closes his eyes, biting his lip and his cheeks becoming more flushed.

“You are so adorable,” Sho says before leaning down and taking Satoshi fully in his mouth. Ohno writhes and bites his fist as he tries to abate the overwhelming heat of being in Sho's mouth. He bucks his hips and Sho places a hand over his hip to hold him in place, this only causes Ohno to whimper even more, tears sliding down the corner of his eyes.

Sho sucks more persistently as his hands hold the base and the other wraps around his cock to keep him in his mouth. Ohno's eyes flutter open into slits and takes sight of Sho's head buried against his crotch, mouth stretch around him.

Ohno shakes and cries out shamelessly as he comes in Sho's mouth. Sho sucks and lap at the squirting come, moaning as he tastes his lovers essence. Ohno's thighs quiver and Sho lets go of his cock with a small sucking noise before smiling and placing his lips on Ohno's thigh, lightly nipping it.

-

“You're such a pervert,” Ohno whispers. His hands are running down his skirt, over his leather jacket. The fishnets are back to their place, and Sho is staring at him amused.

“You love it,” Sho says with a grin. He motions for Ohno to come closer now that he was sitting down on his overly comfy chair and Ohno obeys.

Sho tugs him forward, causing Ohno to stumble and fall on his lap.

“A mini-skirt police officer, huh? What will it be next time?” Sho asks, attempting to make Ohno straddle him.

“It's a secret,” Ohno pouts in concentration, before they succeed and he settles. He sighs and groans at the slight jolt he feels on his back.

“I hate you,” Ohno complains, though he has a smirk on his lips; his nose buried against the crook of Sho's neck, overly happy to please his lover.

~ * ~  


  
_A nurse?_

You can cure me of all that ails me, Ohno says in a sultry tone.

 

 

= * = * =

A/N: First, I can't write Yama...and now all I could come up with is Pr0n! XD

 


End file.
